You Had Me From Hello
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [AU Yaoi] Yugi Motuo is a long way from home when he gose to Tokyo University were he meets his roommate, a crismon eyed Egyptian that loved him at first site.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to us. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

You Had Me From Hello

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 1

A car pulled up to the Men's Dorms at Tokyo University's campus. A young man with spiky tri-color hair stepped out of the passenger side of the car. He stare at the dorm building a bit nervous. "Yugi?" an old man spoke kindly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa, I'm a bit nervous."

"I know Yugi, a new school, making new friends, it can be scary."

"You think I'll be okay?"

The old man smiled a bit smile. "Sure you will." he said "Maybe find someone you'll like."

"If you say so."

"Let's get your stuff inside."

- - -

"The headmaster saids that you'll be sharing a room." Yugi's grandfather said as the two headed to the elevator with Yugi's stuff "I'm sure your new roommate will be a nice man and you two will be good friends."

"I hope so Grandpa." said Yugi with a sigh as they got on the elevator.

- - -

"Here we are." Yugi's grandfather said once they were at the desire room. He opened the door with the keys that were given. The main room was very clean. It had all the comforts of home as well kept apartment. "Well by the looks of it, your roommate is very tidy." The two entered the room. Towards the back of the room was a small kitchen and a breakfast nook. They notice there was three doors. One was probably as a bathroom and the others two was probably leads to the separate bedrooms. "Now let's see which one is yours." They open the first door, and it led to the bathroom. So they tried the second one. They looked surprised to see that this bedroom was already taken. It was fairly sized and it was nicely decorated surprisingly with Egyptian stuff and one Duel Monsters poster hanging on the wall. "Ho, ho," Yugi's grandfather said with a smile "Seems that you two will get along great. You two already have something in common." His grandfather continued to the next door as Yugi stare at the room. "Yugi! Stop starring and come over here. I found it." Yugi sighed as he closed the door and headed over to his grandfather.

- - -

Once they were done organizing Yugi's room it was time for Yugi's grandfather to leave. "Okay Yugi." he started "I have to leave now, but promise me you'll call anytime you want, okay?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Yugi said, still a bit nervous.

His grandfather smiled and gives Yugi a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine." he said with a smile. He then let go and wave good-bye to Yugi as he left the room. Yugi waved slowly back then slowly closed the front door. At that moment his stomach rumbled.

"I wonder if there is anything to eat?" Yugi asked himself out loud. He went into the kitchen and looked everywhere but found out the kitchen was empty. "Now what?" At that moment the doorknob to the front door started to turn and Yugi started to get nervous again as the door slowly opened as another young man appeared in the doorway with arms full of groceries. Yugi watched shyly as the man tried to closed the door with his foot. That's when Yugi decided to move from his spot. "Here let me help you with that." he said as he help the man closed the door.

"Thanks. That was most appreciated." The voice was a deep baritone voice with a strong Arabic accent. At that time is when Yugi and the man's eyes meet. Yugi was suddenly drawn to the man's eyes, they were an exotic crimson color. Yugi then notice some other things about the man that was his roommate. The man was a good head taller then Yugi; sun kiss bronze skin; and had almost the exactly the same hair color and style, expect more blonde were spiking up like lighting.

Three words come to Yugi's mind; _He's a God!_ Yugi suddenly blushed as he shock his head. _What am I thinking! I only meet him a few minutes and I'm already thinking he's sexy. He many not be gay; he could be straight for all I know!_ Yugi then notice the man was squinting at him. Yugi was a bit confused by this then notice a pair of glasses hanging in the collar of the man's shirt. Yugi blushed again. "May I...?" Yugi started as he gently took the glasses in his hands and gently put them on the man.

The man blinks a bit then a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks." he said "I'm a bit nearsighted."

"No problem." Yugi said as he blushed again "Oh I'm Mouto Yugi... (1)" He had his hand out to shack the man's hand, but then remember the man's hands were full with bags. (2) "Opps, sorry."

"It's okay." the man said with a smile. He went to the kitchen area, and placed the bags on the counter. "It's a pleasure, Yugi." the man said with another smile "I'm Ini-Herit Atemu." A bronze hand gently took Yugi's hand and suddenly a affectionate kiss, kissed it. Yugi blushed again. "Are you okay?" the crimson eyed foreigner asked.

"N-No... I-I mean yes... I'm okay." Yugi said as his blush got deeper. _D-Did he just kiss me? Dose he like me? But what if it's just his custom?_

Crimson eyes looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" Yugi shock his head. "Are you sure? Is it not how one shows they like them?

Yugi looked surprised and shock. _Did he just say...?_ "N-No... I-I mean yes..." he started "I just thought..."

"That I was straight?"

"Yeah..."

"No I'm not, but my parents wished I was. Are you...?"

Yugi shock his head. "No, I'm, not straight."

"I was hoping so." Yugi blushed, somewhat embarrassed. He looked down. Atemu chuckled as he put the groceries away in the kitchen. Yugi just stood there as Atemu continued to put away the groceries. Atemu smirked at him. Yugi felt his gaze and blushed deeper, not looking up. "Is there something the matter?" Atemu asked him.

"N-no...no-nothing..."

He chuckled again. "You weren't so quiet and shy a few minutes ago." His crimson eyes were almost staring Yugi down gently. His face burned under his gaze. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and slowly looked up. Atemu smiled at him. "You want to help?" he asked.

"S-s-sure..." He smiled at Yugi again as he came over to him. He swallowed again and looked at him eye to eye, trying not to blush. Yugi slowly notice the groceries. They were mostly what one would find at a heath food store.

_He must have a very healthy diet. I've only seen about half of this and actually eaten less than that._ Yugi thought as he put everything away where it went. Yugi could swear he could feel Atemu looking at him. Sure enough, when he turned around he was staring at him. He blushed and quickly turned away. He could barely heard the deep chuckle. He blushed a bit deeper and his ears turned red. He just smiled at Yugi and finished with the last of the groceries.

"Hmmm how about some tea?" Atemu asked aloud after they were done, he was smiling at the same time.

"Uh, I've never had any before."

Atemu started to laugh. "I thought drinking tea was your custom?"

"Uh, not so much in these modern times anymore."

"Oh... I see..." Atemu sounded a bit sadden by this.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Yugi asked shyly.

"No..." Atemu said "It's just that... I had my heart set on the one I love to drink with me... That's all..."

Yugi blushed a bit at his words. "Uh...I never said I...wouldn't try...if it's okay with you." Atemu seem to smiled at his words and started to fill the tea pot with water, looking extremely happy. Yugi watched and his stomach growled again. He started at it with half disappointment half embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" Atemu asked as he place the tea pot on the stove.

"Yeah..." Yugi said a bit embarrassed.

Atemu smiled. "Here, try this." he said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked innocently.

"It's a teacake." Atemu said with a smile.

"Hmm," Yugi said taking it from him. "I think I may have had one before." Atemu just smiled at this. Yugi took a bite and nodded. He swallowed and said, "Yeah, I've had one before." He finished it, quieting his stomach for the time being. Atemu's smile got bigger. Yugi smiled back, finally gaining confidence.

Soon the tea was done and Atemu slowly pour some in to tea cups. "I was amazed they sell Licorice Tea. When I was young my mother made this all the time." he said with a smile.

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Well mostly cause most because Licorice only grows in Egypt." Atemu said with a smile.

"Oh. Actually, I think I might have heard Grandpa mention it briefly."

"Really?" Atemu said, quite interested.

"Yeah, he was a gamer and a traveler when he was young. Some of his love for Egypt rubbed off a bit. But yeah, he was talking and it came up." Atemu couldn't help but smile. Again, Yugi smiled back.

Atemu hands Yugi a cup. "You can probably guess that I'm from Egypt." he said with a smile.

"Yeah. What's it like now?" Yugi asked curiously, hoping that some of the stories remained in that country in the present times.

Atemu sighed. "Quiet different then in ancient times." he said.

"Oh...isn't there anything left of its past anymore?"

"Expect some ancient ruins, and the Valley of the Kings. Other then that everything thing else is in museums." Atemu looked a bit sad as he said this.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi said hanging his head low. "It's just...Grandpa told me all those wonderful stories...I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." Atemu said, as he sip his tea.

Yugi paused and then took a sip of his own cup. He was stunned by the new flavor and he sat there and blinked. "Wow..."

Atemu smiled. "I take it you like it?" he asked.

"...a bit strong but yeah."

Atemu smiled at that. "I'm glad you like it." he said. Yugi took another sip. "Were do you come from?" Atemu asked "Do you live here in Tokyo or somewhere else?"

"No, I live far away in Domino. It's a bit of a road trip from here."

"Oh I see." Atemu said "Maybe someday you'll show me your home?"

"Okay. I'd love to see yours. Even if it's not like what Grandpa saw."

"Well Cairo had become a very busy place..."

"I don't mind."

Atemu smiled softly. "What are you studying Yugi?"

"Well, I'm studying art. I love to paint and draw."

"Really?" Atemu said with another smile "I would like to see your work sometime."

"Nah. I'm not really all that great..." he replied hanging his head low.

"Aw come on, you can't be that bad." Atemu said with a smile.

"...Yeah I can..." he said not looking up.

"Yugi, you can't sell yourself short." said Atemu "I'm sure you're great."

"...maybe a little..." he said not looking at Atemu and sipping his tea.

Atemu sighed. "Well..." he started, then stop and just continued with his tea.

"Sorry, I tend to be my own worst critic a lot."

"It's okay." Atemu said. Atemu slowly removed his glasses. Yugi looked into those unobstructed pure eyes again. He stared, lost in their beauty. Atemu smiled softly at him.

Yugi blinked and looked away. "Sorry."

Atemu looked a bit sad. "No, it's okay. I don't mind." he said. Yugi's stomach growled again, this time more loudly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You're hungry again?"

"I'm sorry, I must be such a burden."

"No you're not." Atemu said with a kind smile. Yugi blushed a bit embarrassed. Atemu slowly stood from his chair. "Well is almost dinner time anyways." he said with a smile.

"True. I think I'll head down to the cafe and get something."

"No. That's nonsense. I'll make something. Besides, who knows what is in what this school calls food." Yugi blinked. "That's why I went out shopping." Atemu explain with a smile "I always cook my own meals."

Yugi's eyes widened. _Wow! He can cook! He** IS **a god._ With that said, Atemu got started. Yugi finished his tea and put it in the sink. He watched Atemu for a while and then thought for a minute. "Uh, is there anything I can do to help?"

Atemu turn and smiled at him. "If you want you can chop some carrots?" he said.

"Okay," Yugi said washing his hands and doing as he was told. Atemu just smirked a bit then when back to what he was doing, at times glancing fondly over at Yugi. He kept glancing over at Atemu, occasionally meeting his eyes. He blushed every time it happened. Pretty soon the proportions where done, and Atemu stared to put everything together. Yugi watched closely and tried to help.

"Yugi," Atemu started with a smile "Why don't you set the table for me?"

"Okay."

Atemu smirked. "I had place the plates on the bottom self of the cabinet over there." he said pointing over to said cabinet. Yugi nodded and set the table. Soon yummy smells came from the stove. "It's just about ready." Atemu said as he turn to Yugi with a smile. Yugi smiled back excitedly, he was so curious as to what those yummy smells were. Soon what Atemu made was done and it was divided up on the two plates. Yugi's eyes widened at the food set before him.

_No wonder. I probably couldn't find this at the cafe, even if I begged the cooks!_

"Come on, dig in." Atemu said with a smile "I know it's nothing that you will find in the school's cafe." Yugi politely waited for Atemu to sit and took a bite.

"Wow! This is great!" Atemu smiled happily.

- - -

As they eat they talked of other things. Yugi then decide to mention the Duel Monsters' poster he saw in Atemu's room. "Ah yes, I had that in my old room back home. Do you know of it?"

"Oh yeah! Grandpa kinda passed it on to me. I love it!"

Atemu smiled. "Are you any good at it?"

"Well, I used to beat my friends all the time."

Atemu smiled. "I was pretty good as well." he said "I was invited once to join the Duel Monsters tournament... But sadly back then my parents forbid me to go. They didn't trust me cause I was gay..."

"So, they're very strict huh?"

"If you mean they're strong in their beliefs, then yes...sadly."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Yugi." Atemu said with a small smile.

"Well, my family and friends were a bit taken aback about me too. They got used to it though."

"You are lucky..."

"Let's change the subject," Yugi said with an innocent smile.

"Very well."

- - -

Soon their dinner was done. Atemu just smiled at Yugi as they sat there for a bit. "Not to sound imposing, but will we always eat as good as this?"

"Well I won't have it any other way." Atemu said with a other smile. Yugi smiled, delighted that he could at least look forward to a home cooked meal, even though he wasn't really at home. He looked sad for a bit, getting homesick all the sudden. Atemu notice this. "Yugi, is something the matter?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffed, "Oh, no...Nothing's wrong. You up for a game?" Atemu looked concerned for a moment, but let it slide.

"I'll go get my deck from my room, I'll be right back." Yugi nodded and decided he'd clear the table. He just finished drawing some dishwater when Atemu came back in. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, this is my room too. I should help out." Atemu smiled at his innocence.

"Well, I suppose we should get the dishes out of the way." Yugi nodded and both did the dishes. They finished fast with both of them doing it. "Alright, let's see how good you are." Yugi smiled shyly as both of them sat down at the table and began the duel. "I'll let you have to honor of going first."

"Okay..." He studied his hand and thought for a while. "Alright, I play Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode and set a card. Your turn."

- - -

After the duel, Atemu headed to his room. Yugi watched curiously and wondered if Atemu had went to bed. He emerged with a towel and pajamas. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be out in a little while and then you can use it." Yugi nodded as he closed the door. He looked at his surroundings and fully took in the dorm room. He noticed a lot of things on organized shelves. He decided to go into his room and get the things that were pushed under his bed and place them on a matching shelf. As he placed things were they went, he peeked at some of Atemu's things. "Curiosity killed the cat you know," Atemu said coming out drying his hair with his towel.

"Gah! I'm sorry."

"You're fine, I was kidding Yugi." Yugi blushed and finished putting away his things. He looked up at Atemu and his eyes widened. He was dressed in black sleep pants with his towel over his shoulder. He blushed deeply. Atemu smiled, bringing Yugi out of his stupor.

"Sorry," he said looking down. Atemu chuckled.

"It's alright." He went into his room with a smile. Yugi watched and then went into his room. He grabbed his pajamas and bathroom stuff. When he got into the bathroom and found a special shelf. He could see Atemu's stuff on the top shelf and figured that the bottom shelf was for him. He set his non-shower items on it and got undressed.

- - -

After he finished in the bathroom, he went into his room and flopped down on his bed. He thought of Atemu and smiled. "I can't believe he likes me already. Grandpa was right," he said. He decided he would at least be polite and tell Atemu goodnight. He gently knocked on his door.

"Come in." Yugi opened the door and blushed. Atemu was sitting on his bed, reading.

_His build...he's so...hot!_ Atemu smiled at him. His blush deepened and he had to turn away for a moment. "Uh, I just wanted to uh...say goodnight."

"Goodnight Yugi."

"Night..." he smiled shyly and closed the door. Atemu smiled, finished his book, and went to bed.

- - -

Late in the night, a small crying came to Atemu's ears. At first it was really soft because he was asleep and he tried to ignore it. He let it pass and went back to sleep. After a few more minutes, it got louder and woke him up. "Where's it co-...Yugi." He fumbled for the lamp, turned it on, and put on his glasses. He walked out of the room and tried knocking on Yugi's door. When he got no answer he went inside. Yugi was grasping his pillow very tightly and sobbing uncontrollably into it. "Yugi, what's wrong?" he said softly as he sat on his bed. Yugi looked up, still crying. "Why are you so upset?"

"If I...told you..." he choked, "You'd...think I was...a baby!"

"No I wouldn't. You can trust me."

"I miss my...I wish Grandpa...I'm homesick!" he wailed and started sobbing into his pillow again. Atemu's crimson eyes softened.

"Is that all?" he chuckled sitting closer to him. "Everyone gets homesick at least once. It's your first night by yourself and so far too."

"But...I...I look like...like a baby!"

"No you don't. Come here Yugi," he said gently. Yugi sniffed and crawled over to Atemu. He pulled him into his lap and held him with his strong arms.

"I'm...sorry...I...woke you..." he choked.

"You're fine. It's alright to be homesick." Yugi broke into wails and sobs and grabbed onto him tightly. Atemu smiled solemnly and let him cry there. He gently started to rock him a little bit. He gently rubbed his back. "Don't worry, you're safe here, Little One." Yugi sniffled and nodded. Atemu held him there, comforting him until he fell asleep. He smiled and tucked Yugi back into bed. He gently kissed his forehead. He slowly got up from the bed and headed to his room.

"Please...don't go..." Yugi sniffled groggily. Atemu smiled and headed to his room anyway. He returned with his pillow and blanket. He carefully set his pillow down and laid down. He covered himself with his blanket and lightly stroked Yugi's hair. "Atemu..." He smiled.

"I won't leave you, Yugi. Not until you feel safe." He nodded and fell back asleep. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead again. "Sleep well my Little One," he said softly before falling asleep.

(1) - In Japan when people frist meet eachother they will say their last name first.  
(2) - In Japan bowing is still the major form the greeting, but the Jappanse will shake hands of foreigners.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to us. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

You Had Me From Hello

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 2

The next morning Yugi awoke and heard someone's deep breathing next to him. He stiffened a bit and then remembered who it was. He blushed as he looked over at Atemu. It deepened as Atemu woke up. He looked at Yugi and smiled. "You...You stayed with me the whole night?"

"Of course. You had a rough one and I wanted you to feel safe."

"Oh...thanks."

"It's alright. Come on, we don't want to be late. You can get ready and I'll make us breakfast."

"Wow! Okay." Atemu smiled and headed to the kitchen.

- - -

When Yugi came out of the bathroom in his college uniform, a marvelous smell met his nose. He walked into the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

"A healthy breakfast," Atemu replied with a smile. Yugi sat down at the table, awaiting what was breakfast. Atemu put a bowl of freshly cooked rice in front of him. He set another bowl down and went back to the kitchen. He grabbed two teacups filled with an all too familiar tea. Yugi had started eating, his hunger getting the best of his manners.

"This is good," he said between bites. Atemu smiled and sat down.

When both had finished, Atemu went to the bathroom to change. Yugi did the breakfast dishes and put them away. "Ready for classes?" Atemu said coming out. Yugi turned with a smile.

"Yep, sure...am..." His jaw dropped to see Atemu dressed in his uniform. _God! He looks so sexy in that!_ Atemu chuckled.

"Come on, we don't want to be late do we?" Yugi shook his head, ran into his room to grab his books and rejoined Atemu. He let Yugi exit ahead of him and then locked the door to the dorm. He smiled as he followed Yugi out.

- - -

"Well, I have to leave you here Yugi. My classes are in that building there."

"Yeah...mine are all in the Art Building."

"I'll come get you for lunch alright?"

"Sounds great, Atemu. See you then."

"Good luck in your classes." Yugi smiled and rushed towards the Art Building.

- - -

"Alright class, good work today. That's enough for today." Everyone in the class hustled to clean up their drawing materials. Yugi struggled to put his easel away and pack away his things. "Here let me help hon," said the professor with a kind smile on her face. She helped him put the easel against the wall with the others. "Keep up the good work, Yugi. Oh, there's someone here to see you." Yugi looked confused and blushed a bit as he noticed Atemu standing there. They shared a smile. The teacher left, giving Yugi a kind smile on her way out.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Just a minute or two. I got out a bit early and decided to come get you."

"Oh. Shall we go then?" Atemu nodded and helped Yugi carry his things.

- - -

They walked across campus to a small park. "So, are we going back home for lunch?"

"No, I packed our lunches. Made them this morning."

Yugi laughed a bit. _Of course!_He found a place to sit and sat down with a smile. "So, what's for lunch then?" Atemu smiled, got into his bag, and brought out two nicely packed bentos. He sat down next to Yugi and opened his. Yugi noticed the content of Atemu's and opened his own to find the exact same thing. Both sat there happily eating and enjoying the day. "So, how did your classes go this morning, Atemu?"

"They went fine. I got my first few writing assignments. I have my first English test next week."

"Wow! Already?"

"It's not too hard." Yugi just shrugged his shoulders. His experience with the English language wasn't a fond one. "How about you Yugi?"

"Well...I learned about old cultures I'd never heard of in my Art History class. I'm also learning how to better my drawing skill. A lot of the other kids are better than me..." he said shyly as he hung his head.

"You can't be that bad," Atemu said looking at him with a smile.

"I am...The professor's just being nice to me..."

"Nonsense," Atemu said leaning over and lifting his head up. He smiled at him for awhile. Yugi looked innocently and shyly back. Atemu started laughing.

"What?"

"You have a smudge on your nose," he chuckled.

"Where?" Yugi asked getting frantic and embarrassed. Atemu only smiled and took a handkerchief and gently wiped it off. Yugi blushed a little at his touch.

"It's gone now. Don't be so hard on yourself all the time. Even great artists struggle at first." Yugi smiled and went back to eating. With empty bentos they laid down on the grass and looked at the clouds.

"Look, that one looks like an ice cream cone," Yugi said.

"I think that one looks like the Great Pyramids."

"That one looks like a rabbit."

"This one is a dragon." Both smiled and laughed.

"...This reminds me of the park at home," Yugi sighed. Atemu sat up, confused and concerned about Yugi's sudden homesickness. He smiled solemnly and looked down at Yugi.

"I miss home too sometimes. I know how you feel." Yugi looked up into his eyes staring down at him. He smiled and sat up. Atemu smiled back. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah," Yugi said standing up and gathering his things. They shared a hug before splitting up again.

"See you after school."

"Okay, bye."

- - -

After classes was over Yugi made it back to the dorm room. He was really tired from working hard in his art classes and had a hard time opening the door. _Come on... Where the key..._ Without warning the door opened. Yugi nearly jump back in surprised but calm down to see Atemu. He smiled at him and let him come inside.

"Were you having some trouble?" Atemu asked him.

"I guess. I'm just tired," he said dropping his books and practically falling onto the couch as he sat down to relax..

Atemu nodded. "I know how that feels." he said. Yugi then notice an open laptop sitting near by with a photograph of something Yugi couldn't make out sitting near by on the near by kitchen table. He was way too tired for his curiosity so he decided to ask him later. He took out a book he read in his spare time and started to read it as he laid down on the couch. Atemu smiled a bit before headed back to the kitchen table and the laptop. Yugi got through a chapter and a half before falling fast asleep. Slowly but steadily, the book slipped from his grip and fell to the floor. The noise startled Atemu and he went over. He smiled softly and gently lifted Yugi into his arms and carried the small man into his room. He gently laid him down on his bed and closed his door. He decided to go back to his laptop for a little while. After working for a long time, he decided to start dinner. Pretty soon later, Yugi's bedroom door started to open.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

Atemu smiled. "You're just in time." he said "Dinner is almost ready."

"Oh," he said yawning and stretching. Atemu smiled. Yugi went into the bathroom and then went to sit down at the table.

"If you want to, later, you can call home. It might make you feel a bit better."

Yugi looked at Atemu curiously for a moment, then thought back to last night and what he had said at lunch. "Oh yeah...that would be nice. I'm sure Mom and Grandpa would want to know how my first day went." Atemu smiled and nodded. Yugi's stomach let him know it was awake by growling. After ignoring it the first time, it growled again. Yugi was just about to ask when it was ready Atemu set two plates on the table. He sat down with a smile. Yugi smiled back. He looked at the full course meal in front of him. "I can get used to this." Atemu laughed.

- - -

Yugi helped Atemu clear the dishes and wash them. "Thank you for your help."

"It's the least I could do," Yugi smiled as he put a freshly washed dish in the rack for Atemu to dry and put away. Atemu noticed the time as he put a few more dishes away.

"Yugi..."

"Huh?"

"If you want, you can call home now. I wouldn't want you to call them too late."

"You sure?"

"Go on, I can finish things up here. That way, you can have some time alone."

"Thanks Atemu." He only smiled in reply.

"The phone's in the living room." Yugi nodded and went to the far side of the living room where the phone sat on a table next to the other couch. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello, Mutou residence, who's calling?"

"Uh Grandpa? It's me."

"Oh, Yugi. How are you? How did your first day go?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting along great with my roommate. He's really nice and he knows how to cook. It's really great too."

"That's good to hear. No cafeteria food. You never know what's in it."

"Yeah...My first day went okay."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Uh huh. You'll never guess where he's from."

"Who, your roommate?"

"Yeah. He's from Egypt!"

"Oh ho! So, he's a lot further from home than you eh?"

"Yeah...He can duel really well too!"

"That's great Yugi. Did you want to talk with your mother?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Grandpa."

"Alright. I'll see you later Yugi. Remember you can always call."

"I know..." Yugi said with a small smile. "Bye Grandpa."

"Bye Yugi."

"Yugi? Is that you honey?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I'm getting along with my roommate."

"That's great. Is he nice?"

"Uh huh. I was telling Grandpa he's from Egypt."

"Ooo! How nice! Is he good looking?" she joked.

"Mom!" Yugi whispered. She just laughed. "Well, it was love at first sight for him. We like each other," Yugi added with a blush.

"Well, that's great honey. We all miss you."

"I know mom," he said with a solemn smile. He started to get a lump in his throat, his eyes watering.

"We love you Yugi. Keep working hard and don't hesitate to call okay?"

"I won't mom. I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yugi." He slowly and shakily hung up the phone. He tried to stop from crying and swallowed the lump in his throat. Atemu came in at that moment.

"Feel better?" Yugi just nodded and swallowed one more time before looking up.

"Thanks." Atemu smiled and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to do now?" Atemu asked. Yugi shrugged. "I notice you were reading earlier. Do you like to read?"

"Yeah...some things."

"Like what?"

"I'm mostly interested in Egypt, Dragons, magic, things like that."

Atemu smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. That's mostly what I draw too...even though I'm not very good."

"I bet you are good. Like I keep saying. How about I see some of your work?"

"I...I couldn't..." Yugi said looking downcast.

"Yugi," Atemu said with smile "I'm sure your very good. If you want I can also let you see what I'm working on the side."

"What do you mean?" Atemu got up and took the laptop that was near by and came back. Yugi looked very confused.

"Well," Atemu started "You see I'm starting to write a novel on the side from my school work. Base off an ancient table I once saw at the Cairo Museum."

"Oh..." Atemu hands Yugi the photo that was seen on top of the laptop.

"I took a photo of it before I came here."

"Whoa! That's cool!"

Atemu smiled. "See the right figure?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a Pharaoh." Atemu said "A great pharaoh that is a legend in my country."

"Huh...What's the legend?"

"Legend has it that this Pharaoh saved the world from something called the Shadow Games." Atemu said "I was so inspired by this image I wanted to write a story about his life, but sadly this table is the only record of the Pharaoh, and plus the name had been taken out. I don't even know what his name is."

"Wow! That's too bad about not knowing that much." Atemu nodded. Yugi studied the tablet.

"So, I showed you mine. Can I see some of yours?" Yugi looked down. "Aw come on, Yugi." he said "It they can't be that bad."

"Yes it can..." Atemu sighed and then kneeled down to Yugi's height.

"You need to have more faith in your abilities, Little One." Atemu smiled. "I promise I won't laugh or anything." he said.

"Okay..." Yugi said slowly. Atemu smiled and ruffled his hair before letting him go to his room to get his work. He waited until Yugi returned. "Here...I don't think they're very good but..." Atemu took the drawing pad gently from Yugi and started to look through it. Some where in black and white, some just sketches, others were colored in prisma color.

"Yugi..." Atemu started "These are very good."

"See, I knew-...huh?"

"I said, these are great. You're really talented."

Yugi blushed the color of Atemu's eyes. "Y-Your just saying that."

"No I'm not. I'm serious," he said somewhat sternly.

"Really?" Atemu nodded.

"I have an offer for you."

"Huh?"

"What would you say to helping me with my story by being the illustrator?" Yugi looked surprised. Atemu smiled.

Yugi blushed. "Well...uh..."

"You don't have to decite right now." Atemu said with another smile "Take your time okay?" Yugi nodded. Atemu looked at clock. "Well, it's getting late. Let's get to bed." he said.

"Okay..." After they took turns useing the bathroom they started to head to their septerate rooms. "Goodnight, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled at him. "Goodnight, Yugi." he said. With that the two turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to us. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

You Had Me From Hello

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 3

The next morning Yugi woke up and was surprisingly in a happy mood, ready for school again. He gathers up his things and started to leave his room heading towards the bath room. As he did he spies Atemu in the kitchen, the Egyptian has he back to him, and by the looks of things was making breakfast again. "Good morning, Atemu." Yugi said cheerfully "What's for breakfast?" Yugi got confused when Atemu didn't make a sound. "Atemu?" He came over to see what could be wrong. He soon saw that Atemu was just standing at the counter, it looked like was chopping up some carrots but had stopped right in the middle. His crimson eyes were closed, head looking down a bit. Yugi got a bit worried. "Atemu?" he started again as he gently place a hand on his shoulder "Atemu are you okay?"

The crimson eyed Egyptian finally moved a bit, crimson eyes slowly open. He slowly turns his head towards him. "Oh, good morning Yugi." he finally said, a bit slowly. Yugi was still a bit worried.

"Atemu is something wrong?" Yugi asked again.

Atemu sighed as he place a hand on his forehead. "It's nothing, just a pretty bad headache this morning." he said as he tried to smile at him "Nothing serious."

"If you say so," Yugi replied, still wary.

Atemu tried to smile again. "Yugi, I'm fine." he said "Go and take a shower while I finish up making breakfast."

"Okay," he said going off. Atemu watched as Yugi disappeared into the bathroom. He smiled weakly a bit. Atemu then slowly went back to what he was doing, despise his headache.

- - -

Yugi was soon done and headed for the kitchen. By that time Yugi could smell the wonderful breakfast that was made. He sat down at the table, happily awaiting breakfast and Atemu's smiling face. When Atemu finally turn around with their breakfast, there was sadly no smile on his face at this time. Yugi didn't really notice at first and started eating. When he looked up to give his compliments, he noticed Atemu had his eyes closed with his head down again. "You sure you're alright?" he said after he swallowed.

"Yeah..." Atemu replied not even opening his eyes this time "It's just this headache..."

"You want something?"

Atemu shock his head slowly. "No, I'll be fine." he said.

"Alright, if you're sure," he said going back to breakfast. As soon as breakfast was done, Atemu headed off to take shower himself. Yugi followed him with worried eyes, but then turned his attention to the breakfast dishes and getting ready for school. Soon after everything was done the two headed off to their classes. Yugi separated from Atemu hesitantly, but shook it off once he got to class.

- - -

It was soon getting close to lunch as Yugi was just finishing cleaning up his art supplies. He had completely forgotten what had happen that morning and happily headed off to meet up Atemu for lunch. He soon came to the park where he and Atemu had lunch yesterday but notice Atemu wasn't there. He stood there confused for awhile, and then remembered. "...I hope he's okay." He decided not to wait for him and headed to the campus cafe. He looked through the selection but notice nothing look nothing like what Atemu makes. _Junk and fast food...I thought as much._ Yugi sighs as he just bought his favorite food, a hamburger. He got a soda too and looked for somewhere to sit down. He found a lone table and sat by himself among the mass of students there. As he ate, his worry returned, especially when the crimson eyed Egyptian didn't even show up just to look for him. He sighed as he finished the measly lunch he had thrown together and left. He took one last look at the park before heading off to his afternoon classes.

- - -

When the classes where over Yugi headed back to the dorm. He found out the door was locked so Yugi luckily fond his keys to unlock it. When he entered he looked around for Atemu, but he was no were to be found in the main room, not even in the kitchen area. He went to his room to drop off his things. He heard coughing and moaning coming from Atemu's room. He quickly put his things on his bed and knocked on the door. "It's me, I'm home from classes. You okay?" he asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Y-Yugi...?" a baritone spoke weakly from within fallowed by a worst coughing fit ever. Yugi's eyes widened in concern as he slowly opened the door. He found Atemu in bed, glasses hurriedly set on the night stand. His uniform was thrown across the chair. In the since, the Egyptian looked terrible.

"You don't look so good. No wonder I couldn't find you at lunch."

"I-I'm sorry...t-that I...w-worried you..."

"It's okay. I'll let you get back to sleep. If you need something I'll be in my room."

"O-Okay..." Yugi smiled and carefully closed the door.

- - -

It wasn't until later on; Yugi heard a crash from the kitchen. "What in...?" He jolted up from his book and went to see what happened. He found Atemu in the kitchen, trying to pick up some thing that had fell to floor, and sadly Atemu still didn't look to well. "What are you doing out of bed?" Yugi asked worriedly as he helped clean up the broken bowl and its contents.

"I-I... I-I as trying...t-to make dinner..."

Yugi got even more worried as he helped him stand and felt his forehead. "You're still sick and in no condition to try to make dinner."

"B-But..."

Yugi shook his head. "You need bed rest. Let me do it for once. Besides, you can't think straight when you still have a fever. Come on," Yugi said leading him back to his bedroom.

"D-Do you...e-even know how...?" Atemu asked worriedly "I-I should...d-do it..."

"Don't worry about it," he said helping him into bed. After he got him back in bed, he turned to leave. "Stay put okay? I'll take care of everything," he said with a smile before closing the door. Atemu stared at it before drifting off to sleep. With that Yugi went back to the kitchen. _ What should I make?_ he asked himself. Yugi looked around the kitchen and got a few things out. He tried to remember how his mother and grandfather used to cook. "..." He sighed heavily as he realized the best thing he could remember was instant ramen and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He quietly went to Atemu's room and slowly opened the door. "Uh...Atemu...I...hate to bother you but..."

"Th-there should...be...a...cookbook in...one of...the...cabinets..."

"Thanks, sorry about that. Go ahead and go back to sleep." Atemu nodded groggily as Yugi shut the door again. He soon found said cookbook. He found out it was one of those heath book cookbooks. Suddenly he heard Atemu's door open slowly. He turns and found Atemu standing weakly at the doorway, holding onto the doorframe. "What you doing up? I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Yugi asked worried.

"S-Sorry Yugi... I-I'm just...a-a bit...thirsty..." Yugi chuckled and got a glass of water. He smiled as he handed Atemu the glass. He slowly and weakly drank it.

"Get some sleep now. I've got everything taken care of," Yugi said as he took the empty glass from him. He nodded and slowly got back in bed. Yugi smiled as he fell back asleep. He closed the door and went back to the kitchen. He sighed as he studied the cookbook. He found a not too hard recipe and followed it. Pretty soon the wonderful smell wafted through the room.

- - -

After about an hour, he was done. The kitchen was a complete mess, the sink was full of dirty dishes, and he was covered in a little bit of everything. He sighed heavily. "He better get well soon..." Yugi then decided to check up on Atemu. He found him slowly sitting up. "Feel strong enough to come eat something?"

"...You...you made-...**_-bursts into laughter-_**...Y-you have...a little something...on your face...**_-bursts into more laughter-_**...**_-turns into bad coughing fit-_**..."

"Hey, be careful..." Yugi said worriedly as he helps Atemu take a drink from the glass of water that sat near by.

"...Thanks...I-if you look...that bad...I'd h-hate...to see...the kitchen..."

Yugi blushed. "Well..." he started.

"...It's okay..." Yugi nodded, though still blushing. He helped Atemu to the kitchen. "...Well..." Atemu started weakly "...It's seems you tried...y-your hardest..."

"...S-sorry about the mess," he answered downcast.

"...It's alright..." Yugi sighed as he helped Atemu sit down. After making sure he was comfortable enough, he served dinner. "I'm...amazed at...your abilities..." Yugi blushed.

"I hope it tastes alright..."

Atemu smiled weakly. "...It tastes...fine..."

"That's a relief..." Atemu smiled weakly again before going back to the food. After dinner was finished, Yugi cleaned up and helped Atemu back to bed. Yugi was worried of what would happen if Atemu couldn't make it to his classes the next morning if he was still sick as he was. "Th-thanks Yugi..."

"Do want some medicine before you go to sleep?"

"...I-It might help..." Yugi nodded and went into the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and two extra strength capsules. Yugi helped him swallow the medicine and set the glass of water on the nightstand. "Get some rest now. Tomorrow's Friday, if you can just get well enough for tomorrow."

"...I'll...try...Y-you...should get...some sleep...too..."

"I will. Goodnight."


End file.
